Don't Hurt Me
by AdrianDBZ
Summary: After so many years of being abused and treated like nothing Adrian meets Goten. At first she tries to stay away from him but its hopeless. What happens when Goten falls head over heels for this girl? And what happens when finds out the way she's treated? Can he help her? Or will he make things worse? Adrian is my OC, and there is some of OOC. Don't Like Don't Read! [Revised.]
1. Chapter 1: Don't Hurt Me

**Don't Hurt Me**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The daughter of Frieza woke up that morning with a huge headache. When her vision was cleared she noticed fingermarks and red and purple bruises on her arms from someone gripping her tightly. She also saw scratches on her wrist and her room was a mess. She didn't want to see anymore of her bruises. She ran her palm against her forehead and hand through her hair before getting out of bed. This was Adrian Cold. She had red waist length straight dry hair. She had pale white skin. She had deep black eyes and was short and kinda thin. She lost her mother when she was six years old and since then her father had begun to abuse her. He had become a much bigger alcoholic since then. He'd get drunk all the time and abuse her for nothing. This gave her the feeling she was worthless and horrible. She was scared to even step out of her room. After her mother died, she couldn't trust anyone. She had become depressed and nobody treated her well so she just let people push her around. She got out of bed then walked to a small bathroom in her bedroom. She took off her clothing then stepped in the shower. She smiled from the warm water falling on her bruises. It felt good on her pale white skin. Adrian got out and then just put on a black hoodie and some dark skinny jeans. She let her currently damp red hair stay out and she put on some light blue chucks. Then she put on a necklace that used to belong to her mother. It had a Purple Heart on it. She grabbed her red backpack from the ground then looked out the door. She quietly made her way down the hall and then sighed in relief at seeing that her father drank himself to sleep last night. She walked in the kitchen then grabbed a green apple. She then quickly ran out of her home and then she was off to her second biggest fear. School. As she walked she bit into the apple and smiled from the sweet, juicy taste. She walked into school feeling so many eyes on her. She walked fast to her locker ignoring a few rude remarks and whispers about her. She even ignored a paper ball that was thrown at her. She walked to her locker with her eyes glued to the ground. As she was grabbing the books she needed she heard more people walk in the school. She bit her nail in nervousness then turned her head to see them. It was Marron Gero, head cheerleader and most likely biggest slut in the school. Behind her was Pan Son. They were both so pretty and both of them were popular but they just couldn't go a day without tormenting Adrian. Sometimes she felt like Frieza paid them to do it. She just turned her head and tried to hide a little. She realized her plan didn't work Marron stopped behind her with Pan.

"Well well... If it isn't loser girl."

Said the perky blonde cheerleader. She and Pan would call Adrian that for obvious reasons. They didn't like her and she was a loser in their eyes. Adrian looked down as she tried to walk away. The duo stepped in her way though.

"What not gonna talk this morning?"

The raven haired girl asked. Marron chuckled. Adrian bit her bottom lip and then shut her locker. She tried to walk away but they kept stepping in front of her. Pan giggled.

"You know Adrian, you should do everyone a favor and just leave this school."

Adrian didn't answer. She was gonna walk away when she bumped into big figure that stepped next to her. It was Broly, Pan's boyfriend. Pan on her right, Marron in front of her and Broly to her left. They all blocked her way out. She didn't know what to do. She looked at them wondering what she ever did to them to deserve even more humiliation. Walking into school right now is Goten Son and Trunks and Bulla Briefs. They were laughing as they walked in. Bulla's smile faded when she saw her ex friends Marron and Pan. She narrowed her eyes at them when she noticed Adrian. Bulla always hated when Pan and Marron would bother people. That's why Bulla stopped hanging out with them.

"I swear they're such bitches."

She mumbled to herself. Goten over heard her.

"You say something Bulla?"

She smiled at him.

"I'll be right back."

Trunks looked at his little sister.

"Where you going?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm fifteen Trunks, you don't need to know where I am all the time."

Trunks smirked.

"But I'm always gonna be your older brother."

She flipped her blue hair. Then she walked over to where Marron was.

"Can you guys stop for one day?"

Pan smirked at the blue haired girl.

"Stop what?"

Bulla smirked right back.

"Being such bitches. I'm sure she has done nothing two you, now both of you just leave her the hell alone. Take your Frankenstein monster too."

Marron smiled at Bulla.

"Gee I would imagine that a rich girl like you would look in the mirror."

Bulla clenched her fist at what Marron said.

"I wouldn't talk to me like that or else..."

Broly stepped in front of her.

"Or else what?"

Bulla showed no sign of intimidation. It was something she learned from her father. She may have been short but she had a quick temper. She growled. She was about to respond when she heard Goten's voice.

"Wow Broly, new level? Tired if getting your ass kicked by guys you have the urge to mess with a girl."

Broly smirked.

"You don't scare me lollipop."

Bulla shot a glare at the three of them.

"Just leave her alone and you three should get a life."

Marron placed a hand on her hip and stood in front of Bulla.

"Broly won't touch you, but there's nothing stopping me."

Bulla laughed.

"May I remind you who I am? I'm Bulla Briefs. Now I know I can beat you to a pulp, but I'm also the daughter of the two richest people in the world. Do you really want to get into an argument with me?"

Marron narrowed her eyes at Bulla's statement. Adrian was still shocked from what was going on. Why where they defending her? Pan rolled her eyes and grabbed Broly's hand.

"Lets go baby."

He walked behind her and Marron. Goten looked to the shook up Adrian. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey you okay?"

She looked at his hand then up to him with a completely visible pink blush on her cheeks. She nodded then walked away. Goten smiled a bit.

"Hey she's cute."

Bulla smirked.

"She's way too sweet and quiet and shy to be with you."

Goten chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So what? She's cute and I can get her to talk to me. I might not be as rich as you but I do have charm..."

Bulla placed her hand on her hips.

"She's been going here since freshman year and you haven't noticed her till today."

Goten smiled.

"Hey it's a new semester. You never know what could happen."

Bulla shook her head with a smile.

"Sometimes you can be so silly."

Goten grinned then looked over in the direction Adrian walked in.

"She'll be mine."

He said with a soft smile. Adrian for a some reason felt nervous. She had a funny feeling in her stomach and only thought about Goten. She shook her head.

_"No...he doesn't like me. Why would he? He's so...so cute and I'm just...me. There's no way he'd like someone like me."_

She tried to shake him off her mind but he wouldn't leave. Adrian messed with fingers thinking about Goten as she walked in class. As the day progressed Goten had not seen Adrian. She did look like the smart type. He guessed she was in much higher level classes then him. At lunch he was sitting at a table with a few of his friends. Trunks was trying to flirt with a girl named Valese. He kept failing miserably though. Goten chuckled as he watched his best friend try. He casually turned his head to the side to look for Adrian. Still no sign though. He sighed in frustration then turned back to his friends. As for our red headed friend Goten wasn't looking hard enough. Adrian was sitting alone in a booth that were near the windows of the cafeteria. She was just reading a book that was assigned for English class and taking notes on it. As she was looking through her notebook she found a old picture from when her mom was alive. Adrian was five and a half. Her mother was hugging her tight to her chest and smiling as Adrian had one eye shut but a huge toothy smile on her face. She felt tears swell up when she flipped it over and it said in green crayon:

"Mommy and me,"

She remembered when she wrote that. She hasn't smiled that hard in a while.

**_*Flashback.*_**

**_A little girl ran down the street holding her mothers hand._**

**_"Mommy c'mon."_**

**_Clarissa followed after her daughter with a smile._**

**_"Okay Adrian, I'm coming..."_**

**_Five and half year old Adrian ran faster towards the park._**

**_"Haha you can't beat me."_**

**_Clarissa smiled then scooped her little girl in her arms._**

**_"Maybe not but I can eat you up."_**

**_Adrian giggled then tried to get out of her mothers grasp._**

**_"No mommy... You can't eat me. Then you'll have a big belly again."_**

**_Clarissa laughed then planted a big smooch on her daughters cheek._**

**_"I love you soooo much Adrian."_**

**_She hugged Clarissa tightly._**

**_"I love you more mommy."_**

**_A man with a camera looked at them and smiled._**

**_"Excuse me, may I snap a picture?"_**

**_Adrian smiled._**

**_"Oh yes can we mommy?"_**

**_Clarissa smiled and kissed her forehead._**

**_"Sure."_**

**_She set down Adrian then kneeled down and hugged her with a smile. The man snapped the picture and smiled._**

**_"Perfect. Here you go."_**

**_Adrian took the photo and hugged it._**

**_"I love it."_**

**_Clarissa kissed her cheek with a smile._**

**_"And I love you."_**

**_*End Flashback.*_**

She put the picture back in her notebook as two girls and a guy walked to her. She groaned knowing exactly who it was. She looked up at them. Marron smirked.

"Looks like your defenders this morning don't even notice you now."

Adrian looked down. Pan grabbed the book.

"Oh you shouldn't be reading in here. If you want to read you should just stay outside. You might spoil people's appetite here."

Adrian bit her lip to stop from saying anything. They were so ready to say anything back. Goten saw them then he spotted Adrian. He stood up and walked over then stepped in front of them standing between them and Adrian.

"You know I thought you threw would learn from this morning. Guess I was wrong."

Marron smiled flirtatiously at Goten.

"You know your kinda cute. Maybe you'd like to join us."

Goten smirked.

"As if... Leave her alone."

Broly stood infront of him.

"What if we don't feel like it? What are you gonna do?"

Goten then narrowed his eyes.

"Well I don't think you want to know."

Broly smirked then tried to throw a punch at Goten. He moved his head and Broly missed and almost hitting Adrian. Trunks, Valese and Bulla ran over. Pan threw Adrian's book back at her making it hit her face. She then grabbed Broly's arm and stopped him from trying to hit Goten again.

"Broly stop!"

He growled still locking glares with Goten. Adrian had a fear in her eyes. She rubbed her cheek where the book hit her. She was also so close to getting punched by a guy at school. Pan and an angry Broly walked away. Marron winked at Goten but received a glare in return. She walked away then Goten's friends looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

Asked Valese. Goten nodded then looked back to Adrian.

"Sorry that I moved and you almost got hit... Are you alright?"

Adrian nodded her head looking at Goten with slight fear. He noticed her rubbing her cheek then sat next to her.

"You sure he didn't hit you and that your okay?"

She backed up from him a bit.

"I'm fine..."

She said quietly in her raspy voice. Goten smiled at her.

"Maybe you should come sit with us. All we do is laugh."

She looked up at him then shook her head. She grabbed her stuff and ran off with small tears forming in her eyes not noticing something slipped out of her notebook. Goten picked it up then looked at it. He smiled at Adrian's big smile.

"Aww this is cute."

He looked up but she was gone. He put the picture in his pocket then walked back to his friends. Later that day after school was over Goten was finishing up his homework assignments. He smiled when he finished then laid back on his bed. He had on a plain white T and some red pajama bottoms. He hadn't seen Adrian for the rest of the day so he didn't get to give her back the picture. He looked at it and smiled.

"Shes so cute."

He said to himself.

Her mother had green eyes, black hair and tan skin. Adrian and her mothers features were the same, just different colors. He then looked to the ceiling as he thought about how worried she got after his almost fight with Broly. He shrugged and figured she would just think it was her fault and got nervous about that. Goten smiled again as he looked back to the picture. Goku knocked on the door and then entered. Goten smiled at his father.

"Hey dad what's up?"

Goku sat on the edge of his youngest sons bed with a funny smile.

"Well your mother and I were wondering why you didn't come down for dinner."

Goten rubbed the back of his bed.

"Oh I was just doing homework."

Goku chuckled.

"Goten is there anything you want to tell me?"

He looked at his father.

"What do you mean?"

Goku smirked.

"I would say something about a certain girl?"

Goten blushed.

"H-how did you know?"

Goku laughed.

"Gohan acted like this when he met Videl. And I see the picture."

Goten laughed with his dad.

"Well this is Adrian. She's not little anymore of course... but she's really pretty and I think I like her but I'm not sure cause she gets really shy and nervous around well everyone."

Goku nodded.

"Well if she seems shy just get her to feel comfortable around you. I'm sure sooner or later she'll start to trust you. Then you can see how she really is... It worked with your mother."

Goten chuckled.

"Dad your a lucky guy."

Goku raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

Goten looked back at the picture.

"You married the girl you love and she had your children."

Goku smiled.

"Yeah I guess I am lucky. If you really like her Goten you can get her. Goodnight son."

Goku ruffled Goten's hair.

"Night dad."

Goku was right.

Goten would get the girl.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Hurt Me

Don't Hurt Me

Chapter 2.

* * *

The next day Goten woke up feeling good. He stretched his arms then walked into the bathroom and cleaned up. He walked downstairs still in his pjs. He saw Gohan and his longtime girlfriend Videl. He smiled happily at them.

"Gohan! Videl! What are you guys doing here?"

Gohan smiled happily at his younger brother.

"Hey Goten, we have a sorta big announcement."

Videl nodded.

"We wanted you and your parents to know first."

"Oh is everything okay?"

Gohan nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, we're just gonna wait for mom and dad to wake up."

Goten shrugged his shoulders then walked in the kitchen. He poured himself a bowl of cereal as he waited for his parents to wake up. He sat on the couch across from Gohan and Videl then began to make small talk. ChiChi and Goku walked down and smiled at their oldest son.

"Hi Gohan, hello Videl. How are you guys?"

Asked Goku with a big grin. Gohan stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I have big news..."

ChiChi looked at Videl then to Gohan.

"What's going on?"

Gohan grabbed Videl's hand.

"I asked Videl to marry me."

Videl smiled excitedly.

"And I said yes!"

Goten stood up in slight shock but happiness for the young couple. He knew Gohan loved Videl more then anything and would make a great husband for her. ChiChi and Goku ran for hugs.

"Congrats you guys."

"Oh that's so great. My baby is getting married!"

ChiChi put her hands together then stepped in front of Videl.

"Oh this is amazing. We need to start planning and oh wait we need to think of the food and invitations and there's so much work to do. C'mon Videl."

She grabbed Videl's hand dragging her up to her bedroom. Gohan chuckled then looked to his dad.

"I guess mom is excited."

Goku laughed.

"You know your mother... Hey is there any pancakes?"

Goku lingered his way in the kitchen. Goten smiled at Gohan.

"I'm happy for you bro."

Gohan smiled back.

"Thanks. So what about you Goten? Any special girl out there?"

Goten smiled.

"Well there's this one girl but... I don't think she has interest in me."

Gohan laughed.

"Goten your one of the Son guys, I think we can get any girl we want. Even uncle Raditz did."

Goten sat back down.

"I know but this girl is just so different then any girl I've ever liked."

Gohan sat down across from him.

"How?"

Goten messed with his fingers.

"Well you see, she's really quiet and shy. I don't know but I have a weird attraction to her."

Goku's oldest son smiled at his younger brother.

"Well I think if you like her then just keep talking to her. She'll be bound to get comfortable around you."

Goten nodded.

"Yeah dad told me to do something like that, I'll try it."

Gohan nodded.

"Don't worry little brother, if you really like her then she will like you back. You say she is shy, maybe she likes you already but she's too shy to show it."

Goten looked at Gohan.

"You think so?"

He nodded.

"I know so. Oh yeah, and I got another surprise for you..."

Gohan pulled out a pair of car keys from his pocket. Goten's onyx eyes widened as his mouth did the same thing.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

Gohan chuckled then tossed Goten the keys.

"The Bentley is finally yours."

Goten jumped up and hugged his brother tightly.

"This is great! I have a car!"

Gohan ruffled his brothers hair and laughed.

"Yup. It's all yours. Dad told me you passed your driving test so what the hell right?"

Goten smiled then looked at the keys.

"I'm so psyched! This is awesome! You're the best Gohan!"

Gohan laughed.

"Yeah I Know, you should out go for a test drive."

"Woohoo! Great idea, thanks again!"

Goten ran outside happily. Goku smiled at Gohan.

"So you passed down the car?"

Gohan chuckled.

"He was much more excited then I was."

Goku chuckled then sat on the table laying a whole bunch of food on it.

"Hey dad, won't mom be mad that your eating a lot again?"

"What do you mean?"

Said the wacky haired man as his cheeks were stuffed. Gohan chuckled.

"I meant make room for one more."

Gohan sat next to Goku and pigged out with him. Over in another neighborhood, Adrian was fixing up her house. Frieza wasn't home so she took the opportunity to clean up. She cleaned the living room and the kitchen quickly. She walked back to her room and then looked around at the big mess from the night before. Her father came home drunk and decided he needed to blow off some steam by beating her. She shut her door then cleaned up her room. She looked in her closet then found an old purple shoebox. She took off the lid and then smiled at what it was. It was many things that used to belong to her mother. There were some pictures, notes and a ring and necklace. Adrian picked up a photo of her mother and her. In this one they were sitting in front of a lake. Clarissa was feeding the ducks and had a baby one in her hand Adrian was smiling petting the tiny duck. She smiled at it.

_***Flashback***_

_**"Oh mommy look, a baby ducky."**_

_**Clarissa smiled then picked up the small bird in her hand gently. Adrian sat crisscrossed next to her.**_

_**"Why was she alone mommy?"**_

_**Clarissa smiled at her baby girl. She was about to respond when the ducks mother waddled over.**_

_**"She wasn't alone sweetie. Look there's her mommy."**_

_**Adrian smiled.**_

_**"Was her mommy worried?"**_

_**Clarissa nodded then carefully set the baby duck down next to her it's mother.**_

_**"Yeah she was. But she found her."**_

_**Adrian picked up a piece of bread.**_

_**"Can I feed it?"**_

_**Clarissa nodded.**_

_**"Go ahead baby."**_

_**Adrian ran up and sat on Clarissa's lap then threw tiny pieces of bread at the ducks.**_

_**"They look happy..."**_

_**Clarissa chuckled.**_

_**"You want to know why they're happy?"**_

_**Adrian looked at her mother curiously.**_

_**"Why?"**_

**_"Because they have each other and they love each other."_**

**_Adrian hugged Clarissa._**

**_"They might love each other nobody will ever love their mommy as much as I love mine."_**

**_Clarissa kissed Adrian's forehead._**

**_"And nobody will ever love their baby girl as much as I love mine."_**

**_Adrian giggled then kissed Clarissa's nose. Clarissa hugged her daughter to her chest._**

**_"I love you Adrian."_**

**_Adrian smiled then nuzzled her moms neck._**

**_"I love you so much more."_**

**_"No way, I love you more."_**

**_Adrian giggled._**

**_"Your the best mommy ever!"_**

**_Clarissa smiled._**

**_"That's easy cause your the best baby ever."_**

**_Adrian's stomach growled making her giggle._**

**_"Can we eat now?"_**

**_Clarissa kissed her nose._**

**_"Sure one Pb and J for you, and one for me."_**

**_"Oh boy this is my favorite!"_**

**_Clarissa smiled._**

**_"I know sweetie, that's why I made it."_**

**_Adrian giggled then lied her head on her mothers lap then ate her sandwich happily. It was one of her favorite days ever._**

**_*End Flashback.*_**

Adrian looked at the other things in the box. She picked up a photo of Clarissa's grave.

"I miss you so much mom."

She gasped when she heard the front door open. She hid the box back in her closet then waited for her father to come up to her room. Frieza walked up to her room and banged on the door.

"Open the damn door girl!"

She gulped then walked over to open it. One feeling that rushed through her body was fear. She opened the door then was pushed to the ground. She groaned in pain then backed up. He growled.

"I would love to do more damage to something as worthless as you but sadly I can't."

She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"I'm having some friends over tonight. Do not disturb us and just stay in your room understood."

She gulped then nodded.

"Yes father."

He rolled his eyes then slammed her door shut. Adrian sighed in relief.

_"Thank God he went easy on me today."_

She thought then stood up and collapsed on her bed.

_"Why did you have to leave me mom? Why can't father just love me? Why couldn't he love you?"_

She shut her eyes as tears formed in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly though.

Adrian just was tired of crying.


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Hurt Me

Don't Hurt Me

Chapter 3.

* * *

On Monday morning Goten groaned lazily as his alarm clock woke him up. He got out of bed and then he did his usual morning things. He pulled out some khakis with a black pullover sweatshirt with the schools logo on it and some gray Vans. He looked out the window and noticed it was cold outside so he put on a gray sweater. He grabbed his backpack then he walked down to the door.

"At least I have my car now."

He said as a smile began to cross his face. He passed by ChiChi and smiled at her.

"Morning mom."

She smiled at her youngest son.

"Good morning Goten."

He grabbed the milk carton from out of the fridge and then drank straight out of it, causing ChiChi to glare at him.

"Goten there are glasses right there."

Goten chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Right...hehe...I'ma get to school."

He ran out of the house after he grabbed a pear to avoid getting yelled at by his intimidating mother. He jumped in his car and started driving. When he reached Orange Star he walked inside towards Adrian's locker. He smiled when he saw her sitting on the ground reading.

"Hey great your here."

She ignored him thinking he was talking to someone else. He walked closer to her.

"Hey Adrian. Pear?"

She looked up at him kinda confused. He grinned then handed her a pear. She raised an eyebrow and didn't take it.

"No thank you..."

She said quiet then stood up, closed her locker and tried to walk away. Goten followed after her.

"Oh uhh... I found something that belongs to you."

She took her eyes off the ground then looked to him. He pulled out the picture from his backpack which made her eyes widen.

"How did you get that?"

He chuckled a bit to lighten the mood.

"Well on Friday when you stormed off it slipped out of your notebook. I wanted to give it back but I didn't see you the rest of the day."

Her cheeks became pink of embarrassment. She took the picture then quickly put it away and kept walking. He kept following her though.

_"Why does he keep following me?" _She thought.

"It's a really cute picture. You look a lot like your mom. Except for your hair kinda..."

Adrian sighed.

_"This guy really does know nothing about me."_ She thought.

She nodded at his statement.

"Looked actually."

He widened his eyes a bit at the realization that her mother died.

"Oh...s-sorry. I didn't know..."

"It's fine."

Goten scratched the back of his neck.

"So how did she pass?"

Adrian looked to the ground.

"I...really don't wanna talk about it..."

Goten frowned.

"Well okay but you know talking always makes it better right?"

She shook her head.

"No it doesn't..."

She walked in a different direction from him as tears slid down her cheeks. She wiped them away as the fell with the sleeves of her gray pullover sweatshirt. Goten sighed.

"Man, how do I fix this?"

He said then walked towards his first period. At lunch Adrian walked back to her locker hoping to just have nobody bother her. She pulled out a book and sat in front of it. As she was continuing to read a red rose stopped in front of her face. She looked up and saw Goten squat down in front of her. She had a slight blush from the closeness. He had a soft smile with a small blush too.

"I just wanted to apologize for this morning...I shouldn't have asked you something so personal."

Adrian looked at him then to her sides. There was nobody but them two in the hallway. She was scared though. That it was all just a prank. She teared up at the thought.

"Look..if this is a joke...I already have no friends so I have nothing to lose."

Goten's eyes softened and he frowned.

"What? I would never do that to you, I'll slap anyone that would."

A tear began to slide down her cheek.

"I don't want the flower."

She stood up and tried to run off. Goten grabbed her hand before she could run.

"Wait, Adrian I-"

The sleeve of her sweatshirt slid up a bit revealing some tight fingermarks on her arm.

"What happened there."

She pulled her arm away from him.

"I just fell down some stairs..."

He stood up then looked straight at her confused.

"This doesn't look like you fell. It looks like someone was grabbing you tightly."

She pulled her hand away.

"It's nothing...just leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me what happened there."

She growled.

"I said nothing..."

He grabbed her hand again and pulled the sleeve up to her elbow. There was so much marks on her arm.

"This is nothing?! You have cuts and bruises!

She pulled it back down.

"Just leave me alone and stop talking to me."

He pouted.

"No, your my friend and I just want to help you."

"We are not friends and I don't need help."

"Adrian..."

"Just do us both a favor. I don't need you to feel sorry for me. Just go hang out with your popular friends and stop wasting time with me. I'm better off alone, I always have been and always will be."

Goten frowned at her words.

"But I care about you."

She shook her head as more tears slid down from her eyes.

"No, you don't."

He wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Why would you even say that?"

"Because until Friday you've never even noticed me!"

Goten sighed then placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I know but-"

She pushed his hands away then ran off fast. Goten ran his fingers through his hair then sat down. He wondered why she just wouldn't open up to him. He sighed then stayed there for the rest of lunch hoping she'd come back. Adrian ran to some stairs that nobody goes to. She sat there and then hid her face with her hand as her elbows rested on her knees.

"He doesn't care about me. I know he doesn't."

She said to herself then began to cry.

"I need your help mom. I need you. Why did you leave it's not fair."

She shut her eyes as more tears came from her face.

**_*Flashback*_**

**_Adrian giggled as she lied on the couch next to Clarissa._**

**_"Who's that mommy?"_**

**_Asked the five year old. Clarissa smiled._**

**_"That's you baby, the pretty princess."_**

**_Adrian smiled._**

**_"I'm a princess?"_**

**_Clarissa laughed._**

**_"Yup, and there's the prince."_**

**_"Am I ever gonna meet a prince?"_**

**_Clarissa rubbed her daughters head._**

**_"Yeah, you will. Then your going to love him and he's gonna love you."_**

**_Adrian giggled._**

**_"And then your going to live with me in the big castle right mommy?"_**

**_Clarissa smiled then kissed Adrian's forehead_**.

**_"Sure will and we'll eat pb and j everyday!"_**

**_There laughs were interrupted by Frieza. Clarissa looked at Adrian._**

**_"Go play in your room Adrian..."_**

**_The little girl nodded and then ran off. She sat on her bed and covered her small ears from the sound of her mothers screams. She would hear this often. She began to cry a bit. Clarissa walked up to her daughters room in pain and tears but with a smile on her face._**

**_"Mommy?"_**

**_Clarissa opened her arms. Adrian ran to her and hugged her tight._**

**_"Mommy? Why can't we leave so daddy won't hurt you?!"_**

**_Clarissa sighed then picked up Adrian and laid her on her bed._**

**_"Because... I can't go anywhere else."_**

**_Adrian frowned._**

**_"We can live in the park like the ducks, nobody can hurt us."_**

**_Clarissa ran her fingers through Adrian's dark red hair._**

**_"I'm sorry sweetie, you'll understand when your older."_**

**_She kissed Adrian's forehead and stroked her hair till she fell asleep._**

**_*End Flashback*_**

Adrian stayed on the stairs crying for the rest of lunch. For the rest of the day Goten couldn't stop thinking about what Adrian said. He walked in his home and saw a note on the fridge.

*Goten, Goku and I are working late. If you get hungry order a pizza.*

Goten sighed then walked up to his room and began on his homework like usual. After he finished he walked down to the living room and watched TV. There was a knock on the door. He walked over to open it. He smiled at who it was.

"Grandpa!"

Bardock smiled at him.

"Hey Gohan..."

Goten chuckled.

"I'm Goten, gramps."

Bardock widened his eyes.

"What? You can't be my little Goten."

Goten chuckled.

"You saw me last week..."

Bardock scratched his head.

"Eh, I'm old..."

Goten chuckled then let him in.

"So not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here?"

Bardock sat on the couch.

"Well you see Goshin..."

"Its Goten."

Bardock raised an eyebrow.

"What did I say?"

Goten laughed.

"You said Goshin."

Bardock furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Who the hell is Goshin?"

Goten chuckled. He just loved spending time with his old grandpa.

"You were telling my why you came."

Bardock nodded.

"Right. Well you see I hear you've been having some girl problems. Don't worry I'm here to help you get confidence."

Goten raised an eyebrow.

"How could you possibly know that?"

Bardock laughed.

"Gohan called me."

Goten slapped his forehead.

"Our family really cannot keep secrets."

Bardock nodded.

"Anyways I just wanna tell you that the girl is going to like you. Okay your old grandpa started the no rejection thing. Son men get the girl."

Goten nodded slowly.

"Yeah grandpa I know but-"

Bardock stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"No buts young man! You will win the girl over or start the curse all over again."

Goten walked after him.

"What curse?"

Bardock looked over at the note ChiChi left. He felt his mouth water at the thought of a nice warm pizza and then rubbed his hands together.

"Oh boy I'll tell you after you order that pizza."

Goten chuckled then ordered it. When the pizza arrived Bardock grabbed a slice and ate it really fast.

"This is great, Raditz and Pan don't let me eat pizza."

**A/N: Pan is Raditz daughter in this story.**

Goten nodded.

"Okay so what curse?"

Bardock chuckled.

"There's no curse you idiot. Son men always get what they want. Got that?!"

Goten smiled then grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Sure thing grandpa."

Bardock chuckled.

"Okay now lets watch a kick ass movie that will get my old adrenaline running."

Goten nodded with a smile.

"Sure thing, let me call uncle Raditz just to make sure it's okay."

Goten said sarcastically. Bardock widened his eyes.

"No he thinks I'm asleep! I didn't take my medication."

Goten chuckled.

"Oh grandpa..."

Bardock fell asleep on the couch during the middle of the movie. Goten's mind wandered back to Adrian. He wasn't ready to give up in her just yet. He sighed then heard a knock on the door. He walked over and smiled when he opened the door.

"Hi uncle Raditz."

Raditz smiled then looked over.

"I'm here to get my dad."

Goten nodded.

"He's asleep on the couch."

Raditz walked in then shook Bardock.

"Hey dad, wake up."

Bardock slapped his hand away.

"No!"

Goten laughed. Raditz sighed in frustration.

"Dad..."

Bardock growled.

"Fine but I have to use the restroom."

Raditz nodded.

"Fine hurry up dad we need to get home..."

Bardock walked away. Goten looked to Raditz.

"He's a handful huh uncle Raditz?"

Raditz rubbed his temples.

"You have no idea kid..."

Goten laughed then Bardock walked back.

"Okay I'm ready. Bye Goten and remember the girl is as good as yours."

Goten smiled and nodded.

"Right bye grandpa bye uncle Raditz goodnight."

Goten waved to Raditz and Bardock. Raditz walked first.

"Hey son I just need to say something."

Raditz groaned.

"What is it dad-"

Bardock whacked Raditz with a frying pan. Goten laughed.

"Learning from my mom huh grandpa?"

Bardock chuckled.

"What can I say? The thing actually works."


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Hurt Me

Don't Hurt Me

Chapter 4

* * *

Adrian tossed and turned in her sleep. She began to breathe heavily and shake her head as the worst day of her life came back to her in a dream.

**_*Flashback.*_**

**_Adrian gulped as her father approached her._**

**_"D-daddy?"_**

**_Tears filled her eyes when he glared at her._**

**_"You are worthless just like your mother. I'm sick of dealing with you."_**

**_Adrian started to step back with_** **so much fear. Clarissa ran towards him.**

**_"No Frieza please, you can hurt me all you want but not our daughter..."_**

**_He slapped her causing her to fall on the ground making Adrian cry._**

**_"No daddy! Don't hurt mommy please!"_**

_**He growled then pushed Adrian down**__. __**Clarissa stood up quickly then ran to her daughters side.**_

**_"Baby go to the neighbors house and stay there okay."_**

**_Adrian shook her head and grabbed Clarissa's hand._**

**_"Mommy lets go."_**

**_Clarissa bit her lip then looked back to Frieza who had a bottle in his hand. She grabbed Adrian and ran towards the door. Frieza growled._**

**_"You can't leave Clarissa. Remember our deal."_**

**_She put Adrian outside looked at her daughter one last time._**

**_"I'm sorry baby, I love you."_**

**_She kissed Adrian's forehead then shut the door. Adrian banged on it begging for her to open it. All she heard was a scream then she heard absolutely nothing._****_ Frieza opened the_** **_door then looked at Adrian. He grabbed her arm then threw her inside. He then left. Adrian looked around but there was no noise._**

**_"Mommy?" She whispered._**

**_She stood up and looked around. She began to tear up as she walked down the hall. She saw the basement door open. Then when she looked down the stairs she saw her mothers body. Adrian widened her eyes then fell to her knees in tears. Life would never be the same again..._**

**_*End Flashback*_**

She sat up with a loud gasp when her alarm went off. She shut it off then wiped the sweat off her forehead and the tears from her eyes. Her heavy breathing stopped and she looked around her room. It looked still and clean which meant Frieza didn't hit her last night. She pulled the covers off then checked her body for bruises. Luckily she didn't have any new ones. She took a deep breath then got off her bed and walked in the bathroom. She shut her eyes as the water hit her body. She sighed as she finished then walked out and put on a dark gray hoodie and some baggy black sweatpants with her regular blue chucks like usual. She dried her hair off with the towel then grabbed her backpack. She slowly walked down the hall and heard painful screams from her mother as she passed the basement. She peeked her head at the living room and didn't see Frieza. She sighed in relief then walked in the kitchen. She looked around and grabbed a red apple then walked out of her house. She shivered a bit. It was very cold and she wasn't wearing a warm enough sweater. She let out a breath then was able to see her white puff of breath. She bit the apple and tried to eat it fast so she could warm up her hands. As she walked she looked over and saw a woman taking a walk with her daughter. Adrian couldn't help but to tear up. The little girl was giggling and holding her mothers hand. It wasn't like when Adrian was with her mother though. This little girl had her father walking with the two of them. She frowned then looked down to the sidewalk. It was never like that for her as a small child. She kept walking with her eyes on the ground. Goten was driving to school then saw a familiar figure walking. He pulled over in front of her but she had her eyes locked with the ground so she didn't notice. Goten got out of his car then smiled at her.

"Hey Adrian, get in I'll give you a ride."

Adrian looked up when she heard the voice. She widened her eyes when she realized it was Goten. She shook her head turning down his offer. He chuckled ran in towards her.

"Don't be silly were going the same way and its freezing... C'mon."

He grabbed her hand pulling her toward his car. She pulled her hand away from his but still followed. He opened the door for her then when she got in he shut it. He got in and started driving. She looked out the window the whole time and still hadn't said a word to him. Goten noticed her rubbing her hands together trying to get them warm.

"Oh, are you cold?"

She nodded slowly. Goten turned on the heat. She mentally smiled from the warmth then looked back out the window. Goten looked over to her.

"So... I really need to apologize for yesterday."

She shook her head.

"No you don't."

He nodded.

"Yeah I do. I should respect what you want and not ask you things you don't want to answer."

She looked down at her slightly beat up shoes.

"I'm sorry...I've never had a real friend before. I think it's sweet...the way you want to be my friend."

Goten gave her a sympathetic look.

"Well your my friend. Even if I'm not yours. I'll be there for you."

She nodded then looked out the window.

"You are my friend."

Goten smiled.

"Good, we're now best friends."

"Best?"

He smiled.

"Why not?"

She didn't respond and kept a glance at the sidewalk. They arrived at school. Adrian stepped out of the car then shivered the cold breeze again. Goten took off the black scarf he had then wrapped it around her neck.

"It might be kinda guyish but it will keep you warm."

She nodded then looked to the ground with a pink blush forming on her cheeks. They walked inside and lots of people were looking at them shocked that Goten was walking with the loser girl. Adrian got nervous from all the stares and then rubbed her left arm with her right hand and looked to the ground as she walked to her locker. Goten kept following after her. She opened it then put away some books and grabbed the ones she needed. She was about to take off Goten's scarf when he stopped her.

"No it looks good on you. Give it to me later."

She blinked a few times then nodded.

"O-okay... I just have one question." She rasped out.

Goten smiled.

"Yeah?"

She messed with fingers and began to chip off the black nail polish.

"Aren't you embarrassed to be around me?"

Goten raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I be?"

"Cause your popular... And I'm the ugly loser girl that doesn't dress in nice clothes and is known as a freak lonely person. Won't that ruin your reputation?"

He caressed her cheek making her blush.

"If ruining a stupid reputation means I can't be friends with you so what? I can be friends with whoever I want and don't say that. I think your beautiful and different from anyone I've ever met."

She bit her lip.

"Oh..."

He smiled at her then the bell rung.

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch."

She nodded then softly smiled back. He rubbed her head before walking off. He contemplated on planting a small kiss on her head but thought it would make things awkward. Adrian walked off to class but was stopped by Marron who was smirking.

"Hey loser girl. It's been too long since we've spoken."

Adrian tried to walk away. Marron stepped in her way.

"Look we can make this easy, or hard."

Adrian gave her a confused look. Marron then changed the smirk to a glare.

"Stay the hell away from Goten. He's mine. Got it?"

Adrian turned her back and walked away. Even if she wanted to Goten wouldn't leave her alone. She sighed then walked into class. During lunch Goten finally got to hang out with Adrian without having her run away or making her cry. He got to talk to her and even got her to talk back and laugh a few times. He knew she was getting closer to him. After school Goten walked back to her locker and saw her putting away books. He walked over and smiled. She looked up at him and gave him a small one in return.

"So I was wondering if you wanted a ride home?"

She shook her head.

"No you don't have to..."

He smiled.

"But I want to. I like being with you."

She blushed a little then nodded. He smiled then walked behind her as she walked to his car. Goten opened the passenger seat then she sat in it. Goten ran over to get in the drivers seat and then drove off. Adrian prayed to the heavens that her father wasn't home. Luckily he wasn't. She mentally sighed in relief. Goten stepped out then Adrian did. He looked at the outside of her small home curiously. Her house was a wooden small house that was painted a light blue color. There was a front porch with three steps and a table outside. There was a window in the front and there was one where the attic was. The chimney was in the back of the home and the mailbox was at the front of the grass filled lawn.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

She said as she was starting to take off his scarf. He shook his head.

"No you keep it. If I want anyone to have it, it would be you."

Adrian looked at him curiously.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Yeah of course."

She nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you."

Goten nodded and rubbed her head.

"Okay bye."

He opened his arms making her raise an eyebrow. He chuckled.

"Best friends hug don't they."

She swallowed a small lump in her throat then let him wrap his arms around her. She shut her eyes as she breathed in his intoxicating welcoming scent.

"I'll see you tomorrow Adrian."

He pecked her cheek earning a big blush from her.

"B-b...ye."

She choked out nervously, then she ran inside. Goten chuckled to himself then noticed Adrian's neighbor watering plants. She smiled at him.

"Ohh...excuse me..."

Goten walked over and smiled.

"Hello, can I help you with something mam?"

She giggled she was a funny old woman with brown skin and curly hair. She was a bit chubby too.

"I see your friends with Adrian."

Goten chuckled.

"Oh yeah. She's my best friend. Why?"

The old woman smiled.

"Well you see, Adrian is such a sweetheart, I sometimes see her mother when I look at her. But there's something about her home that I find strange."

Goten looked closer at the funny old woman.

"W-what is it?"

The old woman looked to Adrian's home.

"Well I don't like to gossip much, but when her father gets home from a it's like hell in there. Some nights it is peaceful other nights all you can hear is things crashing and breaking and screaming noises."

Goten gulped.

"You don't think he hurts her do you? I mean why would anyone do that?"

The old woman sighed.

"Boy I hope not. She's such a sweet girl and doesn't deserve that. It was such a big loss when she lost Clarissa."

"Clarissa?"

She nodded then looked at her roses then over to her daisys.

"Yes, that was her mothers name. She was so sweet and gentle. It was no secret Frieza took advantage of her but she never allowed him to lay a hand on their daughter. She took the hits from him. That was truly a mothers love."

Goten nodded then took out a peace of paper and a pencil. He wrote down his name and number.

"Hey would you mind calling me incase you hear anything...you know strange coming from there?"

The old woman nodded.

"Sure thing sugar."

He smiled at her.

"Thank you very much."

He walked off towards his car then got in it. He took a glance at Adrian's house when he took off. He kept a glance at it when he drove away through his mirror.

Could she really be getting hurt in there?


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Hurt Me

Don't Hurt Me

Chapter 5

* * *

A couple weeks past and it was now December, and since then Adrian has grown really close to Goten. The school had let students out for winter break. She was so relived Frieza was going out of the country for a business trip. He'd be gone for at least three weeks. After he had finished packing he went up to Adrian's room. She was currently getting ready for bed when he walked in. She gulped then looked at him with fear in her eyes. He walked closer to her shooting a death glare.

"I want this house to be in order when I get back."

She nodded quickly with fear. Frieza growled then turned around. She felt relived but it wasn't for long. He turned back and looked at her with a smirk.

"Incase you get any funny ideas I'll show you what will happen if everything is not in order when I get back..."

Adrian shut her eyes as he began to beat on her. Hopefully it wouldn't hurt much. Over at the Son home Goku and ChiChi were getting ready to fly out as well to visit family members in America.

"Okay Goten there's money in the drawer and food in the fridge... Oh and Gohan is there so call him if you need anything. Bulma has also offered that you can stay at Capsule..."

"Mom I'm seventeen, I think I'm able to stay alone for two weeks."

ChiChi nodded.

"Okay, please be responsible and..."

He chuckled then hugged his worried mother.

"I'll miss you too mom."

She smiled then hugged him back.

"Okay... We'll be back in one week."

Goten nodded then smiled.

"Don't worry I'm responsible enough to be home alone for a few days."

Goku ruffled Goten's hair.

"Okay son. See ya."

He smiled.

"Bye guys, have fun."

They walked out and Goten smiled.

"Finally home alone."

He smiled then walked up to his room. Adrian had tears in her eyes. Bloody scratches and purple bruises all over her body. She could barely move. She also thought she might of left a black eye. Frieza had left for his trip already. She cried and winced in so much pain as she reached her bed. She fell on it and clutched the covers to help her ease the pain she felt physically and emotionally. She knew that she needed help. Goten sprung to her mind. She struggled to sit up and then she looked around her room. She shuffled her feet slowly over to her dresser. She opened it then pulled out a piece of paper with Goten's number. She wrinkled her nose then collapsed back on her bed wondering if she should call him. That would mean she would have to explain everything to him. She sighed then felt the pain swell up again. It was too much to bear with alone. She literally had to crawl to the house phone. She picked it up from off the wall then sat on the ground as she dialed Goten. She waited and waited till it started to ring. She clutched on her stomach as the pain resurfaced once more.

*Hello?*

"G-Goten..."

She said quietly as she cried softly. He heard her tears and furrowed his brows as he recognized her voice.

*Adrian? Is that you? Is everything okay?*

She let her cry get louder.

"I...I need...your help."

He jumped up and got in his car without even hanging up.

*Don't worry I'll be there soon Adrian...*

Adrian put the phone down and then pulled her knees up to her chest. He had never beaten her this hard before. She started to feel woozy. Her head began to hurt and she just couldn't take the pain. She heard a knock on the door.

"Adrian open up it's me..."

She used all her strength to walk to it. When she opened it she passed out but was caught in Goten's arms. He widened his eyes at the bruises on her body. He could see them since the sweatshirt she had on slipped down from her shoulders and she only had on black shorts. He took off his sweater then wrapped it around her and picked her up bridal style. He shut her door and then made sure it was locked. He ran over to his car then sat her in it and drove back to his house still wondering what happened to her. He got to his house then carried her inside. He laid her on his bed and then sat next to her looking over her bruises. He walked in the bathroom and found ointment and cotton balls which he used to clean up the now dry blood. He lifted her shirt a little to see the bruises on her stomach. He noticed she had a gray tank top under it. He pulled off her sweatshirt leaving her in the tank top. When he finished cleaning her bruises he placed his blanket over her and let her sleep. He sat in a chair waiting for her to wake up. She slept in his bed all night. In the morning when she felt the sunlight hit her face through the window she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room not recognizing it. The walls were dark blue, there was a 48 inch tv on the wall and a computer desk with a laptop sitting on it. She sat up then looked around more still feeling a terrible headache. She got out of the bed that was strange to her then ran her fingers through her hair. She looked to the ground where he sweatshirt was then pulled it on fast. She gasped when the door opened and then looked back. Goten was standing there shirtless with a towel wrapped around his waist. She blushed a bit and so did he.

"Oh, I thought you were still asleep?"

Goten said a bit embarrassed. Not that he should have been. The guy had an eight pack for crying out loud. She blushed even harder then looked down and realized she was in shorts.

"How did I get here?"

She whispered walked over to her then sat her down.

"You don't remember?"

She shook her head then used his blanket to hid her legs.

"Okay just relax, let me change then I'll tell you."

She nodded. He walked back out of the room and walked back in with some baggy sweatpants and a white t shirt. He sat next to her. She moved back from him a little.

"You seriously don't remember calling me?"

Adrian shook her head.

"You were alone, you were crying and hurt. Then you fell asleep before I even got to ask you what happened."

She gulped and remembered exactly what happened. Goten gripped her chin.

"Did someone hurt you? You can tell me."

She shut her eyes as painful memories began to flow back. Her bottom lip trembled before she bursted out crying. Goten wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body. He kissed her head then rubbed her back trying to sooth her. He held her body tighter as she was now up on his lap with her head on his chest.

"Hey, it's okay. As long as your with me your safe."

She gripped onto his t shirt like a small frightened child would. Goten kissed her forehead then rubbed her back again.

"Adrian is someone hurting you?"

She shut her eyes tighter then nodded.

"You can't tell anyone. Ever."

"Can you at least tell me who hurts you?"

Not that he actually needed an answer. He knew exactly who was hurting her.

"My father..."

Goten frowned then clipped some of her hair behind her ear then caressed her cheek.

"But you might get seriously hurt. This is dangerous."

She opened her eyes and looked to him.

"Please...if you tell anyone then I'll be taken away from everything...I'll be taken away...from you."

Goten cupped her face.

"I will never let anyone ever take you away from me. I love you."

She widened her eyes.

"You...you love me?"

Goten had a small blush but it wasn't visible compared to hers. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I thought it was clear since we first began talking... I love you, and I just want to make sure your safe."

"You still can't tell."

He frowned.

"But Adria-"

She cried against his chest.

"Please...if you really love me you won't say anything."

Goten sighed then rubbed her back.

"Fine, but I really don't want to keep it a secret. I'm only doing it for you."

Adrian sighed then wiped her eyes. Goten caressed her cheek.

"Adrian, I love you."

She shut her eyes and clenched her fist.

"Thats nothing but a word."

He gripped her chin and smiled at her. This caused her to blush since her face was inches away from his.

"Then I'll give you the definition."

She bit her lip and looked down.

"But why do you? I'm just...nothing compared to the pretty girls you can get."

He smiled.

"Cause your beautiful... I've told you before that your different...I don't care if you don't wear skirts and make up...I love you because your smart and sweet and you always smell good...kinda like vanilla."

Adrian blushed. Nobody had ever said such sweet things to her since her mother died. Goten grabbed her hands in his.

"Will you please be my girlfriend?"

She shut her eyes.

"I-I can't..."

Goten frowned.

"Why not? I love you and I know you feel the same way about me."

Adrian looked at him.

"I'm not gonna be the girlfriend you deserve to have. No matter what I'll always have trust issues and I'll always be shy."

Goten smiled then stroked her hair.

"I can help you change the trust issues. But I like you being shy, it's cute and I love that adorable blush on your face."

She wiped her eyes then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"If my father finds out he can hurt you."

"Then we'll just have to be extra sneaky."

She smiled a bit then nuzzled the crook of his neck.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend."

Goten smiled then gripped her chin.

"I'll always love you."

She smiled as he leaned his face towards hers. She then got really nervous. She's never kissed anyone and was scared a little. He pressed his lips on hers softly. She pulled them off after half a second causing him to give her a confused look. She bit her lip then looked down.

"S-sorry..."

He smiled then cupped her face.

"A kiss won't hurt you...watch."

He leaned in and kissed her again. She shut her eyes and kept her hands on his chest. After a nice short kiss she pulled her lips off his. He wanted more but he knew she was shy. He kissed her cheek then rested his forehead on hers.

"Do you wanna sleep some more?"

She nodded slowly. Goten kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Alright, Just stay here, you're safe with me.

She smiled then laid back down. Goten sat next to her and placed his blanket over her. He laid next to her and she had moved her head on his chest. He smiled then kissed the top of her head.

Adrian was his girlfriend.

She had fallen asleep already. He wrapped his arms around so she would make sure she was safe. He would do all he can to make sure she wouldn't get hurt anymore. Adrian fell asleep for a few more hours and Goten stayed next to her the entire time. When she woke up again she smiled since she was wrapped up in his arms. She snuggled closer to him with a small smile on her face. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Have a good nap baby?"

She nodded then threw her arms around his waist. She smiled at him calling her baby. Goten smiled then kissed her nose. She giggled a little. They both got out of bed and cleaned up in the bathroom then Goten walked down to the kitchen. Adrian followed behind him. They had a small breakfast then were looking for a good Christmas movie to watch. Adrian looked through the box of movies. There were so much. She looked and looked then found Home Alone. She smiled at it.

"I used to watch this with my mom all the time."

Goten smiled.

"We can watch that."

She smiled at him. He put in the movie then went to grab the popcorn. He had a big blanket and pillows on the couch. She snuggled up to him and kept an arm around her waist. In the middle of the movie there was a knock on the door. Goten looked to it then stood up and opened it.

"Oh hey grandpa..."

Bardock smiled at him.

"Hey Goten. Your father told me to watch over you so I should stay here away from Raditz."

Goten chuckled then looked back to Adrian.

"I kinda have a girl here."

Bardock raised his two eyebrows giving Goten a funny look.

"Hehe... Well I wanna see a pretty girl."

The father of Goku walked in and smiled at her.

"Well aren't you something..."

She smiled softly with a blush. Goten chuckled a bit.

"Adrian this is my grandpa, Bardock. Grandpa..."

Goten didn't finish talking when Bardock grabbed Adrian's hand and kissed it.

"It's nice to meet such a pretty girl like you."

Goten raised an eyebrow.

"Grandpa are you trying to steal my girlfriend?"

Bardock laughed.

"I'm just introducing myself."

Goten shook his head with a smile.

"Okay introduction over weirdo. Just sit over there and watch the movie with us."

Bardock frowned.

"Aww but I want to sit next to the pretty girl."

Goten walked over and pressed his lips on Adrian's. He pulled his lips off then looked in her eyes.

"Sorry grandpa, but she's mine... And I don't plan on letting her go..."


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Hurt Me

Don't Hurt Me

&& I wanna give a very special thanks to DBZRocks153 for giving me the idea for this chapter.

Chapter 6

* * *

Adrian woke up the next few mornings in the wrapped up in the strong arms of Goten. For the past few days she's been with him and they've just hung out a lot. She told him everything Frieza's ever done to her which got him angry. He's also tried to convince her to tell the police but she would get mad when he brought up the subject. But overall she felt so happy and safe with him. Just like she used to with her mother. Goten opened his eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Morning beautiful."

She smiled then snuggled closer to him.

"Is it morning already?"

He smiled then planted a small kiss on her lips.

"We can stay asleep if you want. I don't mind being in bed with the love of my life."

She giggled then shook her head.

"No it's okay. I think my dad will be back by tomorrow. I just wanna spend time with you."

He frowned.

"You know you don't have to go, you can stay with me."

She sat up and rubbed her arm.

"I can't. He'll find me then he might hurt you and your parents."

Goten pulled her back down.

"But Adrian, your safe with me."

She let out a breath leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I know, but your not safe with me."

Goten sighed then stroked his fingers through her hair.

"Fine but just try to stay away from him when you get home. So he won't hurt you."

She nuzzled his thick neck and smiled at his male scent.

"I will."

Goten kissed her forehead then got out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and then cleaned up. Adrian got out then did the same. When they finished Goten grabbed her hand and they walked downstairs. Goten grabbed two plates for them as Adrian put waffles in the toaster. Three for Goten and one for her, since she didn't like to eat much. Once the waffles were done Goten ate quickly. Adrian giggled. She had gotten used to his strange eating habits. He said that for some strange reason, the men in his family and the men in Trunks's family ate a very large amount of food. Which is why ChiChi didn't like having them over for dinner and barely liked feeding his father. He was done with his three waffles before she even finished hers. He wiped his mouth and smiled.

"That was great. You sure you don't want more?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Goten chuckled then took her plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"So what now?"

He shrugged.

"Wanna take a walk at the mall or something?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah sounds great."

She turned around to walk off but he grabbed her hand and spun her around. She blushed when he kissed her passionately with his arms around her waist. She smiled between the kiss then pulled her lips of his.

"What was that for?"

He kissed her nose.

"Cause I love you."

She looked down with a smile. He chuckled at her shyness then walked upstairs to change. He put on some jeans with some black vans and a guy trench coat. She just put on her gray sweatshirt and some black skinny jeans with her blue chucks. He gave her one of his sweaters just to keep her a little more warmer. They walked back downstairs then Goten grabbed his keys and walked out behind her. He made his way to his car but she tugged on his hand.

"Wait can we...walk today?"

He smiled then kissed her cheek.

"Whatever you want my darling."

They walked off. Adrian smiled and when he inter-winded their fingers. Goten began to let out breaths and watched the white puffs due to the cold weather disappear.

"How about we go watch a movie?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know..."

He smiled then pecked her hand.

"C'mon it will just be me and you."

She nodded.

"Okay."

He put an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She smiled at the warmth she felt from his body. They got to the theater and looked at the movies that were out.

"Alright now what do you want to see?"

She bit her index fingernail and shrugged. He kissed her cheek then walked over so they could get a good look.

"This is for you love, choose one."

She looked at him then over to the promotional posters. Her eyes wandered then she saw the one for Iron Man 3.

"Um, that one."

Goten looked over.

"Okay, let's go."

He bought the tickets then asked her if she wanted any popcorn. She shook her head and they walked in the movie theater. They sat in the middle row. Adrian was shocked at how big the screen was and how loud the volume was. She hadn't been to a movie ever. She watched it in interest. When it finished she smiled.

"I loved it."

Goten smiled then grabbed her hand.

"Yeah it was good. Let's go get something to eat."

She nodded with a smile.

"Sure."

They walked off to the mall. When they got in the food court they looked around. Adrian widened her eyes at how much people and restaurants there were.

"Wow I really haven't been here in a while."

Goten kissed her hand.

"Well your here now and I'm glad it's with me."

She smiled up at him then looked around. They got a pizza and sat down. He grabbed a slice and ate it quickly. She laughed then looked down at the big slice in front of her. Goten smiled.

"Were you laughing at how I eat?"

She giggled then softly kissed his cheek.

"No I like the way you eat. But you should chew before you swallow."

He smiled and kissed her lips then grabbed another slice. They spent the rest of the day just walking around the mall. Nothing ruined there day, until Adrian had to get home. Goten had a tight grip on her hand not wanting to let her go.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with me?"

She sighed.

"I want to, but I can't."

Goten frowned then kissed her head.

"Adrian, please. You'll be safe."

She frowned then kissed him on the lips.

"I'll be okay."

Goten reluctantly let go of her hand.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

She nodded then felt shivers as she walked towards her home. Goten sighed then walked away. Adrian opened the door walked inside and then shut it behind her. She smiled as she thought about her great day with Goten. She then gasped and her eyes filled with fear as she saw Frieza sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand. She widened her eyes. She wasn't expecting him back till later. He smirked at her obvious fear.

"Well a regular father would expect his daughter to greet him when he returns home from a trip, but my daughter isn't like that is she..."

She gulped then thought about running out of that house.

"I'm gonna get get murdered..."

She whispered to herself. Frieza chuckled evilly.

"So where were you Adrian? Don't try to lie. I saw you with that boy."

She was speechless. He stood up and had a knife in his hand. Adrian looked at it then up to him with fear.

"No..."

She said quietly. His smirk turned to a deathly glare.

"Your worthless just like your mother, I should of done this earlier."

Adrian widened her eyes when he lifted up the knife. She screamed then tried to escape it. She ran to her room with him chasing her. She dropped things in his way to slow him down from reaching her but it was useless. She reached her door then decided to escape from her window. It was all she could think of. Then she'd run to Goten. She screamed when Frieza stabbed her in the chest. He chuckled when his youngest child fell to the ground and screamed and cried in pain.

"You'll be dead in minutes."

She pulled it out then placed her hand over the cut. It became hard to breath.

"I...hate...you..."

Frieza smirked then shut the door. Adrian's neighbor overheard the screaming. She remembered the young man and looked for his number. She dialed if as soon as she found it.

"Hello this is Goten."

The neighbor gasped.

"It's Adrian's neighbor, I think she's hurt, I heard screaming. You need to get here fast."

"WHAT?!"

Goten widened his eyes then began to run back to Adrian's house as fast as he could. He called Trunks and told him to get over there with his police uncle, Nappa and explained how Adrian was getting hurt. He made his way back then banged on the door.

"Adrian! Adrian open the door!"

He waited a few seconds but he needed to know she was okay. He growled then kicked the door open. He looked around and saw a big mess. He ran to Adrian's room then saw her in a blood puddle. He widened his eyes.

"Adrian!"

He ran over and knelt by her side.

"Baby, it's me..."

He placed two fingers on her neck and felt a small pulse. He sighed in relief knowing there was a chance to save her. He scooped her up in his arms.

"Goten...he's he-.."

"Shhh... Let's get you out of here."

He kissed her head.

"It's okay. I'm here."

He heard a voice clear.

"Where do you think your taking my daughter?"

Goten stopped then narrowed his eyes. He knew exactly who he was about to face. He turned around then glared at Frieza.

"So your the bastard that she sadly has to call father."

Frieza rolled his eyes.

"Leave her here and get the hell out before what happens to her happens to you."

Goten narrowed his eyes.

"If you think your a man for what you've done to Adrian all those years, you should think again."

Frieza growled. Adrian began to grip on Goten's shirt. He looked at her then back to Frieza.

"I'd say your nothing but a sad deadbeat."

Frieza growled.

"Look at yourself. Your weak and pathetic. Do you really believe even if you do "care" for her shell ever love you. The girl will never know love and no matter what I am her father. I've taken away her emotions. She doesn't love you. She never will. Your nothing but a joke. You cannot protect her from me. Get out of my house."

Goten growled. His anger was rising up. Frieza chuckled.

"Look at where you've got her. You knew I hurt her. You knew all along didn't you? And now because of you she's going to die like her mother did."

"Your a sick person. I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore."

Frieza crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your not even a man. How are you supposed to stop me?"

Goten growled.

"I'm more of a man then you."

"Are you really? A real man wouldn't have let the girl he loves walk into danger. You knew this was coming and you just let her-"

Goten put Adrian down on her bed then punched Frieza in the face quickly. He began to just beat him senseless wanting to kill him. Frieza landed a punch on Goten's face but he hardly did damage. Frieza had a bruises everywhere. Goten was pulled off by Trunks who had entered the house.

"Goten calm down..."

Nothing could have calmed down Goten though. He was way to angry. He got in one last kick on Frieza's gut and spit on him leaving him unconscious. Trunks's mother, Bulma, was checking Adrian to see if she was okay.

"Vegeta call an ambulance!"

The father of Trunks nodded. Then he went to call the ambulance on the phone. An unconscious Frieza was hand cuffed by Nappa. Bulla ran in the room with paper towels trying to clean up the blood from Adrian's body. Gohan and Videl arrived and tried to calm Goten down. He ended up with a purple and red bruise on his cheek thanks to Frieza. The ambulance arrived and took Adrian in it. Goten got in it with her and many cars were following. She felt like it was all over. She could barely breathe.

She looked over to Goten before she shut her eyes and fell unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Hurt Me

Don't Hurt Me

Chapter 7

* * *

They reached Satan City hospital and rushed in with Adrian. Goten was forced to wait in the waiting to with everyone else. He was pacing back and forth with a worried look on his face. Gohan sighed and placed his hands on his little brothers shoulders.

"Goten it's all gonna be okay."

Goten nodded.

"I know but it's my fault. I shouldn't have kept her secret even if it meant she wouldn't have forgiven me."

Videl stood up and hugged her brother in law.

"It's all going to work out fine. Just relax Goten."

Trunks nodded then stood near his best friend.

"And if it wasn't for you she'd still be getting hurt and might have died today."

Goten sat down and covered his face with his hands from everyone as tears filled his eyes.

"I'm scared I'm gonna lose her."

Vegeta walked in the waiting room.

"Frieza is locked up. They just need Adrian's testimony to keep him in there."

Goten looked at him and nodded. He only hoped for the best. A few hours past which felt like a year for Goten. He sat there with Gohan, Videl and Trunks. Everyone else had to go but would come back later. A doctor walked in the room and looked at the people waiting.

"Son Goten?"

Goten stood up.

"Yes?!"

Gohan, Videl and Trunks all stood up.

"We have an update on Adrian Cold."

Goten nodded.

"Okay then tell me."

He said anxiously. The doctor cleared his throat.

"Well there is no serious injury. We've stopped the bleeding and she'll be able to get home soon, she's gonna need to take it easy for a while. I just need an adult signature to release her."

Gohan grabbed the pen and signed since he was over eighteen. Goten looked at the doctor.

"Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded.

"Yes but remember she needs to be relaxed."

Goten walked to her room and peeked his head in through the door. She was staring at the celling with a hurt look on her face. She had a big bandage wrapped around her chest. He frowned then walked to her.

"Adrian..."

"Is he dead?"

He shook his head then sat on a chair next to her.

"Are you feeling okay?"

She nodded then laid back and shut her eyes. He grabbed her hands in his.

"Baby?"

She looked over to him. He smiled softly at her.

"I'm so happy I didn't lose you."

She smiled then squeezed on his hand tighter.

"I love you Goten."

Goten smiled then kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Adrian."

Trunks, Videl and Gohan walked in the room. Videl nudged Gohan.

"Remember when me and you were that cute."

Gohan chuckled then wrapped his arm around Videl.

"Hey I still am."

Everyone smiled. Trunks walked over to Adrian.

"Hey, if you want you can stay at Capsule Corp. My parents said they're willing to adopt you... If you want. Then you won't have to go with the child protective services."

Adrian widened her eyes.

"Really I can?"

Trunks nodded.

"Yeah, you'll be like my sister and me and my dad will be able to beat up Goten if he breaks your heart."

Adrian chuckled.

"Thank you so much..."

Trunks rubbed her head.

"Sure, I'll just call my dad to get the adoption papers ready."

He walked out of the room. Gohan looked to Videl.

"Let's give them a little privacy."

He grabbed her hand and smiled at the young couple before waking out. Adrian looked to Goten and smiled.

"Promise you'll never hurt me."

He smiled then kissed her softly on her lips.

"I'll never ever ever ever hurt you."

She smiled when he leaned over and kissed her again.

A few weeks past and Adrian was now living at Capsule Corp. Goten would visit her everyday and make sure she was okay. Now that she was Vegeta's adoptive daughter though it was much harder to spend the night with her. The Briefs treated her like family though. Bulla was thrilled on having her as a sister and her and Trunks made her feel comfortable around them. Bulma made Adrian call her mom. She hadn't heard about her father at all during those weeks. She was in the Capsule Corp. infirmary with Bulma. She would check her daily to make sure she was okay.

"Alright Adrian, great news."

Adrian smiled.

"Really?!"

Bulma nodded.

"Turns out your finally okay. I think you'll be able to go back to school Monday."

She smiled then hugged her adoptive mother.

"Yay I can finally spend time with Goten while Veg- I mean dad is not around."

Bulma chuckled.

"You should go see him now."

Adrian smiled then ran up to her room. Trunks stopped her.

"Shouldn't you be taking it easy?"

She smiled then hugged him.

"Bulma...I mean mom says I'm okay."

Trunks laughed then hugged her back.

"That's great little sis."

She giggled then kissed his cheek.

"Okay I'm going see Goten."

He nodded.

"Okay be careful."

"About what?"

Trunks chuckled.

"If your not back soon I'll go get you."

She giggled.

"Trunks your such a overprotective older brother."

He smiled then kissed the top of her head.

"Because I have two little sisters and I'm my dad's son. I sorta have to be."

She smiled.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to see Goten."

Adrian smiled then ran to her room. It was so much bigger and better then her old one. She smiled and looked through her closet. This one was full of clothes that Bulla would wear. Adrian found some skinny jeans and a white Capsule Corp pullover sweatshirt. She smiled then walked out of her new home to Goten's. She made it there quickly and knocked on the door. Goku who was in a suit opened it and smiled.

"Hello Adrian. It's so nice to see you."

She smiled at him.

"Hi, is Goten here?"

Goku nodded.

"He's up in his room."

"Thanks. So do you mind me asking why your in a suit?"

Goku felt the tie choking him.

"ChiChi wants to go out tonight. I can't get this stupid tie to get on right."

She smiled then fixed it for him.

"There you go."

ChiChi walked down.

"Goku you ready?"

She smiled at Adrian.

"Oh hey Adrian. Better already?"

She nodded.

"Much... Have fun on your date."

She smiled then walked inside and up to Goten's room. She opened his door and saw him typing on a laptop. She smiled then walked over to him quietly. She covered his eyes from behind.

"Gohan? Is that you?"

She giggled then moved in front of him still covering his eyes. She pressed her lips on his brushing them softly on his. He smiled.

"Adrian?"

She uncovered his eyes.

"Hi."

He chuckled then gripped her chin and kissed her again. He pulled her on his lap.

"I thought you should be taking it easy?"

She smiled.

"Bulma said I'm much better. And I wanted to see you."

He smiled then kissed her.

"I was going to go see you later baby. You didn't have to walk."

"I know but I missed being in your room...remember it's where you first kissed me."

Goten smiled then kissed her passionately.

"Anywhere I kiss you is special."

She smiled then he picked her up and carried her over to his bed. He laid down next to her then began to kiss her. She smiled then wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly slid his tongue in her mouth making her smile. He moved over so he was leaning on top of her. She pulled him closer and then locker her tongue with his. They didn't realized what they did next. I happened so fast and the feeling was so amazing it was hard to stop. They finally did when Adrian got tired and collapsed on Goten's sweaty bare chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her figure and kissed the sweat off her forehead.

"Was I...good?"

He smiled then pecked her lips.

"You were amazing my darling."

She smiled then nuzzled his neck.

"I love you."

He said before he shut his eyes and fell asleep. Adrian smiled then snuggled up to him. She knew he did love her. She shut her eyes and fell asleep.

When she woke up a few hours later she saw their clothes on the ground. She blushed remembering what they did then smiled when she remembered the good feeling. Goten opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"I think this is my favorite time waking up next to you."

She giggled then kissed him.

"I should go before Trunks and Vegeta realize Ive been gone this long."

He frowned.

"No...don't go. We'll just say we weren't keeping track of time."

She smiled then he pulled her closer to him and kissed her cheek.

"How about you come with me and explain it too Trunks and Vegeta then."

His face paled.

"Um, I don't want to die today."

She giggled then hugged him. She was about to get off the bed when she remembered she wasn't wearing clothes. She looked to him.

"Could you close your eyes for a minute?"

He smiled then covered his eyes. She got off the bed and put her clothes back on. She picked up Goten's boxers then threw them at his face. He chuckled then pulled her on him so she was sitting in his waist and kissed her.

"You sure you don't wanna stay. We can do it again..." He said cutely and seductively.

She giggled then kissed him.

"Fine but your explaining why I didn't come home alright..."

"Deal."

She smiled then lied next to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and then kissed his cheek.

They talked and smiled all night.


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Hurt Me

Don't Hurt Me

Chapter 8

* * *

About two years past. Bulla and Adrian were both seventeen. Goten was about to turn nineteen and Trunks was twenty. Trunks and Goten had both graduated together. Adrian graduated a few months after them since she was extremely smart and Bulla was finishing up Senior year. Since the first time Adrian and Goten had sex they began to do it repeatedly. She also hadn't heard at all from Frieza. Adrian was at the college classes at Capsule Corp along with the future President, Trunks Briefs. Once Adrian learned all she needed to, she was going to be one of the head scientist and inventors there. Bulma thought she could handle it No problem. It was a lot of studying and hard work though. Goten was studying at West City University. Though his plan was just to work at Videl fathers martial arts school and teach kids to fight and perform stunts safely. Adrian was currently in her bedroom with her head on a huge textbook when Goten walked in. He was wearing some jeans, a white t shirt and black vans. She was asleep since she had been studying and training for the job non stop. Goten smiled then poked at her sides making her jump up. She smiled at him. He kissed her forehead then noticed the tired look on her face.

"Wow, you look exhausted babe."

She nodded then shut the book and tied up her hair in a ponytail.

"Yeah, I am. But it's not cause of the studying. I just don't feel well."

Goten raised an eyebrow then placed his hand on her forehead.

"You don't have a fever. Maybe you should just get some sleep."

She nodded.

"I will. But I've really been feeling really strange Goten."

He caressed her cheek.

"How so?"

"Well I'm getting kinda dizzy at random times, I eat a lot now, and I'm throwing up a lot."

Goten widened his eyes.

"Adrian how long have you been feeling like this?"

She shrugged.

"Since like two weeks ago."

He stood up then nervously ran his fingers through his hair. The last time they got intimate was three weeks ago. Goten looked back to her.

"Adrian...do you think you might be...umm...pregnant?"

She widened her eyes at the thought.

"No...I can't."

Goten walked back over to her then grabbed her hands.

"It might be a possibility. I mean we do you know do it a lot."

Adrian shook her head.

"No I just can't."

Goten cupped her face.

"I'll go get you a test okay..."

She nodded with a worried look on her face. He kissed her cheek as he looked and felt worried as well.

"Just relax okay."

She nodded then went to lie on her bed. She just couldn't be pregnant. Goten went to the nearest drug store and got three test. He stuffed them in his pocket making sure nobody saw since nobody knew that himself and Adrian had been having sex for the past two years. He passed by Trunks nervously but gave him a smile. He didn't suspect a thing. He walked into Adrian's room and locked the door. She was pacing back and forth.

"Did you get it?"

He sighed then pulled them out.

"I got three."

She nodded then grabbed one out of his hand. She walked into the bathroom as Goten sat on her bed. He wouldn't mind being the father of Adrian's baby but they were way to young right now. Adrian sighed as she took the test. She was too scared to look alone. She walked back out then sat next to Goten. He looked to her.

"What did it say?"

She frowned.

"I couldn't see it."

He nodded then grabbed her hand. She shut her eyes as she exposed the plus sign on the test. Goten gulped.

"Uh-oh..."

Adrian teared up.

"No... I just can't be. I can't. I can't. I can't. I just can't."

Goten wrapped his arms around her figure.

"It's okay."

She nuzzled his neck.

"No I can't...I need to take it again."

She grabbed the other two test then took them. They all came out the same. Adrian just couldn't believe it. Goten sighed then pulled her on his lap.

"Look it doesn't matter now. We're going to be parents. It will be okay Adrian. I'll be here. And were about to finish up college. We'll be fine."

Adrian nodded.

"Your right... I'm just scared."

Goten rubbed her back.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Were gonna have a family. Me, you and the baby. We'll be just fine."

She frowned then looked down.

"You really think we can handle this?"

Goten smiled then kissed her forehead.

"It's me and you, we get through everything."

She smiled then kissed him.

"Now how do we tell everyone?"

Goten gulped.

"That's the hard part."

After thinking about it. Goten and Adrian decided to suck it up and tell everyone. They decided to get everyone over for dinner and share the news there. Bulma thought a dinner with Goten's family would be great. She prepared a lot of food since Goku and Gohan were coming. When everyone got there they took a seat around the huge table. Bardock came too. He smiled as the food was brought. Goten picked at his food as Adrian stuffed different foods in her mouth. He looked over to everyone who was laughing and smiling. Then looked to Adrian who was eating her nervousness away. Gohan looked to the future parents.

"Looks like you two switched roles today."

He said with a chuckle. Adrian smiled.

"Yeah, I guess."

She looked to Goten. He grabbed her hand and nodded. She sighed then swallowed the food in her mouth. She looked down.

"Are you sure now?"

He nodded.

"We're gonna have to tell them sometime."

She nodded then looked over. Goten nervously was about to speak when someone cleared their throat. Everyone looked back to see Trunks holding three pregnancy test in his hands. Adrian gulped nervously. He smirked.

"So I wanna know which one of my sisters is gonna make me an uncle soon?"

Goten swallowed a lump in his throat. Vegeta stood up and glared at Goten.

"I think I have an idea..."

Goku stood up.

"Hold on. If it is Goten It's not entirely his fault."

The two men began to argue. Goten paled. Adrian stood up.

"No don't be mad at him, it took two to have sex."

ChiChi stood up.

"My sweet innocent little Goten had sex!"

Videl nudged Bulla.

"Not so innocent anymore."

They both smiled and ate some more as they watched the dramatic scene with interest. Goten stood up.

"Look I understand that it wasn't very responsible for us to be doing it for the past two years but I love her and-"

"TWO YEARS?!"

Screamed everyone. Adrian blushed. Goten rubbed the back of his neck. He looked to Adrian.

"I shoulda left that part out."

She looked down.

"They might as well know."

Bardock smiled.

"Good job Goten."

Raditz slapped his forehead.

"Just shut up dad."

He glared at his oldest son then over to the adults who were angry at the two teens.

"No, the kids love each other. So what if they had a little fun. They were gonna be parents one day. So all you give them a break and just let them be."

ChiChi and Bulma growled.

"THEY'RE TEENAGERS!"

Goten sighed.

"Look mom, Bulma we-"

ChiChi fainted. Gohan was processing that his little brother was going to be a daddy before him. Goku was still arguing with Vegeta about a different topic now. Trunks was glaring at Goten and Videl and Bulla were still watching curiously. Adrian sighed then looked at everyone.

"Bulma, Vegeta I'm sorry for this. You took me into your home and I get knocked up. I'll just get my stuff and go if you hate the idea of a baby being around so much."

Bulma frowned as she watched Adrian walk upstairs. Goten followed after her. The blue haired genius looked to Vegeta, Goku and ChiChi who was waking up.

"We can't let her go Vegeta. She needs us. They both need the adults in their life right now."

He growled.

"I'll go talk to her."

Vegeta began to walk upstairs to Adrian's room. She was just getting the stuff she brought from her old home. Goten frowned.

"Adrian..."

She ignored him and found her old purple shoebox. She slowly took off the lid then smiled. Goten walked next to her and sat down.

"What's this?"

She'd never shown him the box. She smiled at him.

"Stuff that used to be my birth moms."

He looked at the photos and notes and other stuff.

"How come you never showed me this before?"

She shrugged.

"I guess I just forgot I had it. This thing used to get me through the worst days."

Goten kissed her lips.

"No matter what you'll have me."

She smiled then hugged him.

"I love you."

He kissed her head.

"I love you more."

Vegeta walked in the room. Adrian looked to him.

"I'll be gone by tomorrow."

He shook his head.

"No, you can stay."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I can?"

He nodded.

"Yes. Although your not me biological daughter. I've grown fond of you as my own. I know I wouldn't let Bulla go. So your not going anywhere either."

Adrian smiled at him.

"You'll be a great grandpa."

Vegeta smirked then walked over to her and rubbed her head. Then he turned his attention to Goten.

"And you, I better be seeing a ring in the near future."

He shot at him a deathly glare before walking out. Adrian looked to Goten and smiled.

"This was much easier then I thought."

He chuckled then kissed her.

"I know."

Adrian nuzzled his neck. She didn't know though that the next nine months would be maybe worse then her times with Frieza. Eight and a half months past quickly and Adrian's belly was very big. Her and Goten discovered they were having a little girl. Goten was overjoyed to be having a little girl and talked about it a lot. Him and Adrian had decided to just move into a cute small home together after six months so he could take care of her while she was like that. She would wake up next to him every morning and fall asleep next to him each night. Goten was smiling as he walked Adrian to the spot he wanted to take her. He had her eyes covered and had planed a small surprise.

"Goten where are we going?"

He smiled and kissed her temple.

"Just relax, you'll like it I promise."

She frowned.

"Just tell me."

He chuckled.

"Okay just wait baby, watch your step...Now look."

She moved his rough yet smooth hands from her face then looked around. It was the meadow she used to go to with her mother. She teared up and smiled.

"How did you-"

"I saw the picture of you and your mom here. I knew this place."

He smiled then grabbed both her hands. He helped her sit down on a blanket he laid out.

"Why did you do this?"

She said with a smile. He kissed her cheek.

"Because I thought it might relax you."

She smiled then rubbed her swollen belly. Goten kissed it then laid back. Adrian laid back and then placed her hands over her big belly. She smiled at Goten.

"Did you want a little girl?"

He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, little girls are calm and adorable. And I will love her no matter what. She's gonna be a little daddy's girl too I just know it."

She looked back up to the sky.

"And you won't hurt us."

He chuckled then kissed her cheek.

"No I'll never do that, I'm gonna take care of you both."

She smiled then shut her eyes. Goten rubbed her belly then kissed it. She grabbed his much bigger hands in hers.

"Goten, can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Anything."

She sighed then sat up.

"Its been almost three years. I haven't heard reports or anything since he's been locked away. I just-"

He he cupped her face and kissed her lips.

"Do you wanna go see him?"

Adrian slowly nodded.

"Maybe now that he won't be able to physically hit me he'll tell me why he neglected me all those years and just couldn't love me."

Goten kissed both her hands.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

She nodded.

"Yeah."

He smiled at her.

"You have all my support."

That was all she needed.


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Hurt Me

Don't Hurt Me

Chapter 9

* * *

They reached the Satan City correctional facility and Adrian wondered if Frieza was still in there. She looked to Goten then she looked down as they walked in. Goten grabbed her hand.

"You sure you want to go alone?"

Adrian nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I'm not expecting this to be easy."

Goten nodded then kissed her forehead.

"Leave if he starts to make you feel bad okay."

She nodded then followed the cop into the room with all the visitors. She sat in a chair at the end of the row then waited for her father to appear through the window.

"Nobody visits me why did you bring me?!" Said an angered Frieza.

His rage burned when he saw Adrian. He narrowed his eyes.

"Why is she here?"

Adrian looked at him. He looked beat up, very thin, and he looked like he hated life. Adrian picked up the phone as the cop made Frieza sit. He growled then grabbed the phone.

"What the hell do you want?"

She frowned then looked down.

"All I want is answers."

He growled.

"Of what? Why I hurt you? Simple I hated you! I still do."

She sighed.

"But why? I'm your only daughter. Why couldn't you just be a father to me? Why couldn't you be a husband to my mom? I just want you to change..."

He smirked then looked at her belly.

"Because your mother and you are very much alike. You see Clarissa got pregnant in high school, her parents threw her out. I told her she can stay with my but never leave. Or else id kill the child myself. Do you think I wanted you! Of course I didn't. You mean nothing to me and I swear if I can't get to you I will find they way to break you down by maybe taking away that pretty boyfriend of yours or maybe if I'm lucky, I'll be able to kill you and the child."

Adrian teared up at his words. She shut her eyes.

"So you did hate me all those years?"

"Of course I did! And your not my only child. But I like to leave people with mysteries."

"But I'm your daughter... Why can't you love me? I didn't ask to be born. I just want my real father in my life... Please..."

"No. I hate you."

She swallowed her tears and nodded.

"That's all I need to know. Have fun rotting in here."

He glared at her.

"Have fun trying to be a mother. When you can't handle it I myself be willing to take it away."

She glared at him.

"Don't ever come near my family."

She walked out then went back to Goten in tears.

"He really did hate me..."

He frowned then kissed her head then he smiled when she hugged him.

"You don't need him okay, you have me and the baby. We'll always love you."

She smiled at him then pecked his lips.

"Your right. Can we go home please? I'm tired."

Goten nodded then kissed her lips. He grabbed her hand then they walked back to his car drove back home. He helped her up to their room then helped her get in some sleeping clothes. She put on some sweats and one of his t shirts. She lied down then shut her eyes. Goten kissed her temple then smiled at her.

"I love you."

He walked out of the room and then Adrian sighed. She wondered if he told the truth about her not being his only daughter. She shook it off and decided not to worry about it. She snuggled more onto the bed letting sleep over power her. A strange painful feeling woke her up a few hours later. She raised an eyebrow when she felt a puddle under her. She groaned in pain then tried to get out of the bed. Pain was too much though. She remembered Bulma telling her that they baby might beat bit early. She gasped when she realized her water broke.

"GOTEN!"

Goten heard her scream then ran up to her.

"Adrian?! Is everything okay?!"

She screamed in pain as her first strong contraction hit.

"The-the baby!"

He ran over to her and rubbed her belly.

"What about it?"

She shut her eyes.

"I think she wants to come out early."

Goten widened his eyes.

"OH MY GOD!"

He picked up Adrian then placed her in his car and drove to Capsule Corp. She was crying and screaming in pain. Goten hated seeing her like that. He bursted through the front doors and then caught everyone's attention.

"ADRIANBABYISAHAVING!"

Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Goten slow down..."

Adrian grunted.

"IM HAVING A BABY!"

Bulma widened her eyes.

"Oh no. Get her in the infirmary right now!"

Goten ran into the small room Bulma had made special for when Adrian gave birth. Vegeta ran into the room with Goku. Bulla was in a boring meeting with Trunks when they heard the news and ran down. Bulma and ChiChi were trying to control Adrian's pain. Bulla ran in and winced at the scene. She took a peak at Adrian then saw the baby's head.

"Mom! It wants to come out now!"

Vegeta ran over and pushed the hair out of his adoptive daughters face. She screamed and cried at the huge pain then looked around the room.

"Where the hell is Goten!?"

Goten ran in the room then ran to her side.

"I'm here baby, it's okay sweetie. It will be over soon."

Adrian groaned then squeezed on his hand. He wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"It wants to come out!"

Goten looked to Bulma.

"Where's the doctor!"

She growled then sat in front of Adrian.

"Forget him. Goten you stand next to Adrian. ChiChi get me those towels and warm water. Bulla you get the clothes we got for the baby girl and Vegeta you remind me to fire the stupid doctor!"

Everyone did as she said. Adrian screamed as Bulma told her to push and get the child out. Adrian's screams were stopped suddenly by the sound of a crying baby girl. Adrian sighed I relief and smiled as she tried to catch her breath. Goten smiled then looked at his daughter for the first time. Bulma smiled. Then cleaned her up. She handed her to Adrian and smiled.

"That's your daughter."

Adrian teared up then looked to Goten.

"I did it."

He smiled and kissed her lips.

"Yes you did."

He took the baby which made her stop crying and fall asleep in her fathers arms. Adrian smiled at the scene.

"What should we name her?"

Goten smiled.

"How about... Clarissa."

Adrian smiled.

"Really after my mom?"

He nodded.

"It's cute and it suits her."

Adrian smiled then lied back.

"I love it."

"Clarissa, that's very cute."

Said Bulma. Goten smiled then kissed his baby's forehead. She suddenly yawned then opened her eyes slowly. She smiled and cooed at the site of her daddy. He chuckled then kissed her head.

"You sure look like your mommy."

Adrian smiled then Goten handed the child to Bulma so she could dress her and do whatever it is doctors do with children. Bulma walked back in with a dressed baby girl and a birth certificate. Adrian kissed her baby's head. Goten smiled then kissed Adrian's cheek. Adrian looked to Videl, ChiChi and Bulma.

"How do I look?"

They all smiled. Bulma walked over and kissed her adoptive daughters head then ran her hand through her hair.

"Like every new mother."

ChiChi chuckled.

"Scared to death."

Adrian smiled then looked at her little girl. She had her pale skin, Goten's black hair and his soft eyes. She smiled then kissed her forehead.

"I can do this."

Goten smiled then sat next to her.

"We both can."

They both smiled at her. He kissed both of their heads.

"My girls."

He couldn't be happier.

It had been three months since Clarissa was born. Adrian was now eighteen. It wasn't as easy as they both thought but they were working through it. Goten was home with the baby one day since Adrian was still studying. He smiled then tucked her in. Clarissa frowned and tears filled her eyes. Goten chuckled then kissed her head.

"It's bedtime baby."

She shook her head and glared at him. He smiled then caressed her little rosy cheek with his finger.

"Yes sweetie. Time to sleep."

He turned on the mobile that hung above her pink crib then waited till she fell asleep. Clarissa struggled to keep her eyes open. She finally gave in and fell asleep. Goten smiled then kissed her little nose. He walked out of his baby girls room and went into his. Adrian was over at Capsule Corp. She was in the lab running a test while being half asleep. She sighed then tripped over something. Luckily she was caught by someone. Trunks smiled at her.

"You should get home and sleep Adrian, you've been at this for hours."

She shook her head.

"I need to finish."

Trunks who was now Mr. President smiled at his adoptive sister.

"You know what just get home. We'll finish up here."

"But-"

"Adrian after you get some sleep you'll be able to do this in a couple minutes."

She yawned then nodded.

"Alright Trunks, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

He smiled then rubbed her head.

"Tell Goten and Clarissa I said hi."

She walked out then drove off to her home then walked inside. She took off her work suit jacket, her high heels then unclipped her hair. She walked up to Clarissa's room then saw her asleep. She smiled then kissed her head. Adrian walked out of the room quietly then into hers with Goten's. He was already asleep. She quietly put on some gray shorts and a black tank top. She crawled into bed to tired to do anything. Goten felt her getting on when the bed dipped down a little. He smiled then wrapped his arms around her.

"Well it's nice to see you."

She smiled at him.

"I'm so sorry you've been watching Clarissa alone but-"

He cut her off with a passionate kiss. She slid her eyes shut as he made it deeper. When he pulled his lips off he smiled and he kissed her forehead.

"It's okay. You work a lot. Besides I don't mind spending time with my baby girl."

Adrian smiled.

"I love you."

He chuckled then kissed her nose.

"Adrian I wanted to ask you something?"

She nuzzled his neck and planted small kisses on it.

"What is it?"

He smiled then got off the bed. Adrian raised an eyebrow and sat up. He turned on the light and then her eyes landed on a small box he had in his hand. She stood up then he knelt down on one knee.

"Adrian Cold, I love you more then anything. You make me so happy and what I'm trying to say is...  
Adrian, will you marry me?"

She was speechless as he was smiling at her. Adrian nodded and then hugged him.

"Yes! Of course I will!"

He hugged her then kissed her lips. Adrian smiled when he slipped the ring on her finger. She teared up then hugged him.

"Nobody will ever love you as much as I do."

He smiled then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's all I want Adrian. Your all I want."

She smiled then got back in bed. Goten smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He truly did love her.


	10. Chapter 10: Don't Hurt Me

Don't Hurt Me

Chapter 10

* * *

Seven months past Adrian and Goten's wedding day was already here. Goten was in his room with Trunks and Gohan. He had on his suit but that didn't distract from the nervous look on his face. Gohan chuckled.

"Nervous little bro?"

Goten nodded.

"Yeah, but it's like a good nervous."

Trunks smiled at his best friend.

"Seems like just yesterday I found out you were nailing my adoptive sister."

Goten chuckled nervously.

"I thought we've moved past that. I have a beautiful baby girl, I'm gonna have a great wife and I'm still young... Is that bad?"

Gohan chuckled.

"Relax bro, it's gonna turn out fine. You love her don't you?"

"Of course I do. I love her with all my heart."

Goku knocked on the door with a happy little girl in his arms. Goten smiled.

"There's my baby girl."

Clarissa giggled then reached for her father. He smiled then picked her up making her squirm happily in his arms.

"Aww, don't you look adorable."

She was in a little purple dress with a big bow on the middle and white baby booties on her feet and little light pink mittens. Goten laughed then looked to Goku.

"Is Adrian doing okay dad?"

Goku smiled.

"She's doing great son. She looks beautiful I'll tell you that."

Goten smiled then kissed Clarissa's forehead before giving her back to Goku.

"Maybe you should go let Adrian see how cute Clarissa looks."

Goku nodded then tickled Clarissa's belly with his finger.

"Alright, let's go see your mommy little muffin..."

Clarissa frowned then looked to Goten and reached for him. He chuckled then kissed her nose.

"Your gonna go see mommy then you'll come with me."

Clarissa smiled and kicked her legs. Goku walked out and went towards the room Adrian was getting ready in. Her dress was strapless and sleek from chest to toe. Her red hair was out and curled a bit from the bottom. Bulma smiled as she finished up fixing the dress.

"Oh my goodness you just look so beautiful!"

Adrian smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I look beautiful."

Goku walked in the room with Clarissa. Adrian smiled then grabbed her and kissed her cheek.

"Aww, someone else looks just as beautiful as me."

The baby girl smiled and tried to kiss her mothers nose. Adrian smiled and she looked to Goku.

"How is Goten?"

Goku chuckled.

"He's doing great."

Videl walked in the room with Vegeta who growled since he was forced to wear a suit.

"Alright Adrian it's time..."

Adrian let out a breath then smiled. Goku took Clarissa in his arms.

"Okay we'll be waiting out there."

Adrian smiled then everyone left the room except Vegeta. He walked over to her and then hooked her arm on his.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be..."

Vegeta nodded. Adrian noticed a small smiled on his head. She kissed his cheek and he blushed.

"Thank you for being there."

He rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Whatever."

She giggled then began to walk. She let out a breath then looked to Vegeta.

"Should I really be this nervous?"

He chuckled.

"Yup."

Adrian smiled then looked at the ground. Goten stood at the altar anxiously waiting for Adrian. Goku was sitting in the front row with Clarissa. She was sucking on her fist getting drool all over her hand. She smiled at Goten then reached for him.

"Gah!"

Goten winked at her making her giggle and hide her face in her grandfathers chest. He smiled then looked over when Adrian walked in. He widened his eyes at how amazing she looked. Everyone stood up looking at the beautiful girl walking in. Adrian looked at the ground nervously as she walked in. Before she knew it she was standing in front of Goten and he grabbed her hands.

"You look incredible."

He said to her. She blushed.

"You do too."

The priest smiled at them. He said what he had to then it was Goten who had to say his vow. Trunks handed him the ring. He smiled then looked to Adrian.

"Adrian, there's so much I can say to you about how I love you and I think your beautiful, but I'll have the rest of my life to tell you that. I think your the most amazing person in my life, you changed me and I just I'll never be able to thank you for giving me our daughter. Point is I can go on forever but I just want you to hear this again. Your the world to me, and I love you and Clarissa more then anything in this entire universe. I don't love you cause your beautiful I love you cause your my best friend Adrian. No matter what I will never hurt you."

Adrian had tears in her eyes. Goten slipped the ring on her finger then she smiled. Bulla handed her a ring. She took it then let out a breath.

"I don't even know what to say... You changed my life for the better. You showed me that I can be loved and you brought back my smile and my happiness. You broke down my walls, made me feel like...I belong...and It's just amazing how much you did for me. I love you Goten. I always will."

She slid the ring on his finger making him smile. The priest smiled.

"Well then, by the power vested in me. I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Goten smiled then kissed Adrian's lips softly. Bardock stood up.

"Aww c'mon grandpa you can do better then that!"

Adrian grinned then wrapped her arms around his neck making the kiss deeper. Everyone cheered and applauded. Goten smiled then kissed her forehead. The whole family ran up and hugged them. Goku smiled when he hugged Goten.

"You know son, Your a lucky guy."

Goten smiled.

"Really dad?"

Goku ruffled his hair.

"The girl you love had your child, and you married her."

Goten chuckled then hugged his dad again.

"I am the luckiest guy ever."

Goten smiled as the ceremony continued. He grabbed Adrian's hand then pulled her aside. She smiled at him.

"I can't believe I married you."

He kissed her lips.

"Me either... I love you."

She smiled then pressed her lips on his.

"I love you more."

Goten smiled then hugged Adrian. He just knew from then on, life would be great. He had the girl he loved and an adorable little baby girl. What could ruin that? Adrian and Goten struggled to leave Clarissa when they went on their honey moon. Goten smiled at Adrian as they walked in the large hotel.

"How about you get out of that and into something I would like a little better."

He said in a cute seductive tone. Adrian giggled then began to unbutton the first three buttons of his shirt.

"I don't see why not?"

She walked in the bathroom then took off the dress and put on an outfit Bulma gave her. It was black lingerie. She blushed a little when she looked at herself. She peeked her head out the door and saw Goten already on the bed. She smiled then ran over and got under the covers with him. He instantly kissed her fiercely and then smiled and pulled off the clothes he had on. He felt amazing as he made love to her for the first time while being married. When they finished Adrian smiled as he held her in his arms.

"I love you so much."

She smiled then kissed his forehead.

"I love you too."

After an amazing honeymoon Adrian and Goten were happy to be home. They stopped by Goku and ChiChis to get Clarissa. She was thrilled to see her parents back. They were back in there home and happier then ever. Goten was sitting on the couch and Adrian was laying on her back with her head on his lap and Clarissa was sitting on her mothers chest. Adrian had her daughters much smaller hands in hers so she wouldn't fall. She was making funny faces making Clarissa laugh. Goten smiled at his girls. He loved them more then anything. Adrian smiled then kissed Clarissa nose. Then Clarissa laid down and rested her small head on her mothers chest. She shut her eyes as she heard her mothers steady heartbeat.

"I think someone is sleepy..."

Goten chuckled then yawned.

"Maybe a nap isn't a bad thing right now."

Adrian smiled then stood up and walked up to Clarissa's room. She laid her down in the crib and then covered her up. Goten smiled then kissed Clarissa's head. He grabbed Adrian's hand then walked out of that room. They went to theirs and got in some comfy clothing to get some sleep. Adrian lied down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Goten smiled then slipped an arm around her waist. Adrian shut her eyes then thought about her last chat with Frieza. She wondered if he was lying about her not being his only child. She couldn't think about that to much though. She opened her eyes then looked to Goten who was asleep. She kissed his cheek and then snuggled closer to him and smiled.

As long as she had Goten, Clarissa and herself would be safe. She knew Goten loved her and he would never ever hurt her.

-The End.


End file.
